


Paux de Deux

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: Na terra de demônios e anjos, Byun Baekhyun era um exilado que corria os dedos pelo perigo.Suave como o beijo da morte ele observava o outro junto a si, amplamente voraz e helênico. Talvez a beleza da inocência perdida o ganhasse, mas ele não se importava. Ali, Baekhyun era como as chamas que destruíam a cidade mais bela do mundo: destemido, frágil e pueril.





	Paux de Deux

_Lascia ch'io pianga_

Quando Park Chanyeol abriu os olhos, estava tudo coberto de chamas. Não a inglória infernal e conhecida, mas algo colérico, gélido e muito longe do que o agradava.

Em seus braços havia quem sempre devia estar, desde muito antes, desde que se conheciam como aquelas entidades destrutivas. Coisas como desejo não existiam ali, não mais. Eram como forças da natureza que se completavam e nada mais importava.

Por isso, enquanto Paris queimava tratou de beijar a derme fria do companheiro a fim de acordá-lo. E então observou: os cílios curvos, os lábios pasmados em se tocarem e o roçar da derme contra o linho cozido tratando de inutilizar o caos ao redor deles, buscando um enfoque certeiro no Park. Ele observou o Byun mover a destra por seu peito, as unhas arranhando a caxemira enquanto enfim deixava os orbes amendoados e dilatados o perceberem, reconhecendo-o de imediato.

“_Bonjour.”_

_“Bonjour_”

Baekhyun apenas mirou o céu cru da alvorada coberta de faíscas e suspirou, relaxado. Ele permitiu que os lábios do demônio tocassem a sua pele acetinada, gravando pequenas rubricas de desejo enquanto os músculos resfolegaram aquecidos pelo carinho conhecido. Oh, sim. Eles sempre estavam juntos. Acordar e adormecer era um ritual efêmero quando até mesmo nos sonhos eles eram uma mesma coisa, um mesmo ser embebido em pecado.

Ele entreabriu os olhos outra vez e viu a si mesmo, capturado na própria essência e imagem pela íris do homem que sempre lhe despertava primitivas manifestações de ardência. Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, cada mecha alinhada numa direção ante os lençóis amarrotados de linho lilás que sequer se lembrava de existirem, as bochechas em rosácea enquanto os dentes maltratavam a pele dos lábios inferiores até o rubro sangue ser vertido. Um rápido soluço cortou seu peito, austero, enquanto a linha ďágua continha as primeiras lágrimas.

E ele entendia tão bem que não precisavam se comunicar.

Chanyeol apenas beijou sua tez, as pequenas rugas imaginárias do rosto, as pálpebras e a ponta do nariz, antes de tocar os lábios dele, antes de secar as gotículas de água salgada que escorriam pela pele em contraste com todo o corpo frio. O selar perdurou enquanto o ar permitiu-lhes e o Byun se fez presente no toque ansioso, mordaz, que incentivou ambos a se entregarem à nudez mais uma vez.

Paris queimava sob a pele do homem moreno, sob a maneira com a qual ele se contorcia, que seus músculos finalmente reclamavam da intolerância a seu próprio prazer. Ele queria mais, muito mais do que o tempo cruel poderia lhe dar, então seu caminhar era contido, gravoso, como um crepitar de madeira antiga que se estilhaça numa catedral catatônica, cada pequeno detalhe perdendo o enfoque ante o espetáculo da soberba destruição. Chanyeol sempre fora como uma avalanche de músculos, calor e desejo, contudo, o era mais para ele. Mais que um objeto sexual, mais que apenas uma entidade desgraçada e maltratada. Baekhyun conhecia cada detalhe dele, talvez mais do que se conhecia.

O próprio pecado deles estarem ali provava que ele estava certo. O que havia se iniciado como uma tentação provara ser além dos sentimentos ou anseios esperados, talvez inominados. O Ágape, o Eros.

Baekhyun conhecia o Ágape nas terminações nervosas que os conectavam, como tal conhecia a maneira discreta que sua própria mente lhe pregava peças desonestas, mais do que irritantes. Ele conhecia os lábios umedecidos, sabia cada nuance do perfume que começava com essência de lima e acabava com um almíscar de canela, entendia a ansiedade do beijo e do toque.

Eles eram uma só coisa.

Ao piscar, ele se deparou com Paris em Chanyeol: todo amor, luzes e carinho. Sequer compreendia as palavras corretas para descrever a saudade dos minutos findos que estavam separados, ou a anuência do próprio ser em mantê-lo junto a si, num abraço ou num beijo. O Eros do riso incerto, dos dígitos bagunçando os fios que desnudavam toda a derme cicatrizada, do pequeno tremular ante sua respiração atrás da orelha. Como descrever algo além do desejo? Baekkie não sabia se poderia, não em palavras.

O Park lhe subtraia mais que a capacidade de verbalizar qualquer coisa, infringindo em si a imensa percepção do mundo, correndo como radicais livres no microcosmos da relação deles.

Paris, das luzes ao fogo.

Chanyeol entrelaçou os dedos observando atento o modo com que o outro tentava manter a vã concentração em si, quando na verdade ambos sabiam que o Byun era interligado com a natureza. Cada célula dele se mantinha em constante ebulição, e bastava um toque para que a efervescência se manifestasse no tom rosado, no som oco do gemido cortado, unhas se arrastando pela manta dourada da pele alheia.

O Park gostava de saber que era único, na amplitude de seu significado. Seu ego estava sempre inflamado pela maneira com que as luzes pareciam cintilar nos olhos do amado quando estavam juntos, não importava quão tenebrosa a situação. Saber que tinha a quem pertencer lhe trazia a segurança de que nada no mundo os derrubaria.

Mas ele sabia que estavam fracos e só tinham um ao outro.

Por isso Baekhyun chorava, por isso eles sentiam a mesma dor gravando a cada pulsar uma nova nota de rebeldia e ira.

Paris tinha sido o lar deles ou o mais próximo disso. Chanyeol costumava se perder nas vielas, respingado do aroma disforme dos pães e da podridão, vestindo as melhores roupas enquanto despia o outro a céu aberto, erguendo-o contra os muros das diversas capelas, profanando o que pudesse. O lar de risos, brigas e conquistas.

Chanyeol amava a Paris que queimava nas íris de Byun Baekhyun enquanto os unia, no arrepio que corria todo o corpo dele junto ao gemido da cidade que pouco a pouco consumia a si mesma em caos. Ele permitiu o contato, o frenesi do beijo enquanto redobrava a insanidade em si mesmo, puxando os fios bagunçados da nuca ao mesmo tempo que sentia o sangue dos próprios ferimentos a unha, do magnetismo do combate deles. A figura do Byun sobre si, suado e pueril, era como um deleite inexoravelmente deslumbrante, ainda mais com os músculos tensos e as veias vibrando pela força das estocadas, o semitom oco dos ossos se encontrando.

Não era um ou outro.

Eles eram a mesma criatura.

“_aidez-moi s'il vous plaît_.”

Marfim e rubiácea tornavam as lágrimas mais pesadas, e respirando em conjunto, tardaram em se separar. O Byun não parecia perto de satisfeito, então suas falanges buscaram mais apoio ante os lençóis desgastados e porosos de suor, o lume focado se tornando de castanho a dourado num minuto. Os lábios carregados de sangue selaram a derme cheia de hematomas recentes, pincelando a blasfêmia voraz com que o mais novo e mais baixo urdia em o domar, recolher cada gota do seu orgulho bestial.

O Park sorriu, satisfeito. Poucas vezes havia despertado a verdadeira forma do homem ao seu ocre torpor, e ao ver as asas negras desmanchando em beleza e caos, um arrepio irritante tomou conta de cada parte do seu corpo. Diferentemente do que imaginava, a imagem se modificava em milésimos de segundo, e o Byun cobriu a ambos com a penugem afiada e mortal, embora igualmente bela. A pele macia desenhava-se com padrões ricos no mais puro maldizer, e o humor vítreo tingido de breu assustaria qualquer demônio menor que ali estivesse, porém, em igual medida, era singelo e tão próximo da visão da luz que o loiro expirou em fascínio, permitindo que ele lhe movesse.

Baekhyun jogou o homem mais alto que si de bruços na cama, limpando o sangue enegrecido que tingia seus lábios delineados, e observou seu amado ofensor se debulhar em lágrimas, ansioso. Puxou em igual medida os fios macios num aperto infantil, e sem qualquer piedade, deixou que este experimentasse o prazer e a dor das asas arrancadas, a queimação da humanidade ganhando o éter divino a cada novo movimento do coração angélico.

Depois das asas, eles nunca mais haviam sido um só ser: separados, viviam como o maldizer e a ira, duas linhas de sentimento que só podiam ser inteiramente fortes juntas.

Paris eram as asas de Baekhyun, seu furor e seu derradeiro adeus. Por essa razão, ele voltou a seu status que, abrigando o outro anjo caído entre seu corpo, seus joelhos e seu amargor, selando os lábios com a promessa de mais sangue, mais destruição. O rosto orvalhado sobre o seu, a linha do maxilar desenhada em tensão enquanto sentia que mais uma investida os fundiria outra vez. Sem sucesso, ele fechou os olhos, para si mesmo e para Chanyeol.

Selando sua fronte, permitiu o acesso ao mais íntimo de seus sentimentos e sorriu, pois podiam queimar suas asas, destruir seu corpo mortal, todavia... nunca tirariam Chanyeol de si, nunca separariam a mesma alma condenada a se amar.

Por isso, nu e marcado, observou o Park se erguer em toda a glória pueril de seu novo corpo e abrir as cortinas do palacete, deixando a brisa morna das chamas adentrarem o quarto, e um sorriso satisfeito nasceu em seus lábios maltratados, ao mesmo tempo que suas asas se recolhiam para finalmente parecerem tatuadas sobre a derme de ambos. Como um lembrete, uma lição.

_“Mon amour, mon démon_.”

“_toujours à toi_” – Ele lhe respondeu enquanto piscava e fazia desabar metade da cidade ante seu olhar. – “_bonjour, mon démon_.”


End file.
